


Tickles Are A Way Of Showing Love

by daydream15



Series: Soft Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Super Soft, They're cute, i'm just very soft for these two and idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream15/pseuds/daydream15
Summary: In which DoYu are a soft mess





	Tickles Are A Way Of Showing Love

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by yuta's tummy flash on weekly idol

Yuta and Doyoung stumble into Doyoung's appartment laughing. They were supposed to go to Yuta's place, but his roommate is having someone over, and, luckily, Doyoung's is in class now.

The reason they were stumbling from laughter is because on their way there Yuta had a Marilyn Monroe moment where his shirt flew up in the wind and everyone in the street stopped to look at him. He was incredibly embarrassed, tucking it in his jeans immediately, pulling Doyoung, ushering him to get away from the 'crime' scene as soon as possible. Doyoung had, of course, found it infinitely adorable but also made a mental note to tease him about it whenever he gets the chance.

So when they lock the door and are alone at last, Doyoung tells Yuta he needs to punish him for letting the whole world see his waist. When he manhandles Yuta, throwing him on the couch, and starts a tickling fight, Yuta wonders why in the world he ever thought his boyfriend could have meant anything sexual by that when his motto is "I am not sexy, I am cute".

After lots of screaming and laughing, kicking too, mostly from Yuta's side, Doyoung finally stops. He didn't stop because he thought it's been enough. No, he stopped to admire Yuta's beautiful features, his magical smile that still manages to make Doyoung a nervous wreck, the glint in his eyes that Doyoung can't help but feel overwhelmed because it's there for him.

Before he can start wondering what he did to deserve Yuta, he leans down and presses a kiss to his mouth, deepening it when Yuta opens up, almost immediately. He breaks it up though in favor of kissing his neck, hands still around his waist, now more gentle, caressing his skin instead of tickling it.

Their little session is interrupted when Mark, Doyoung's roommate enters the flat, and they jump off of each other to greet him. Doyoung sees him smile muttering a soft "Cute" under his breath as he disappears into his room. Yuta, on the other hand, feels himself blushing but when Doyoung turns to look at him, all he can do is let out an "I love you." before pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! love you


End file.
